


First Dates and Revenges

by Xiime



Series: Usuk Winter Wonderland Week 2015 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred and Arthur being too cute, Day 2: Activities, Fluff, Human AU, Kinda, M/M, Mattie being a little ball of revenge, USUK Winter Wonderland Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiime/pseuds/Xiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ice-rinks opened today and Arthur asked Alfred on their first date! But Matthew had other plans, and when they go to waste he'll try to ruin Alfred's plans too. Will their date be a disaster or will they be able to enjoy it all the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates and Revenges

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of the UsukWWW2015 :D This time it was activities and I chose ice-skating ^^ 
> 
> (I think this is the fic that has the most plot of all of the fics that I've written haha)

Alfred woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing.

Still half asleep, he grabbed his cellphone and answered without even looking at the ID caller.

“m'ello?” he tried to say.

“ _Bounjour_ , Al! I heard they opened the ice-rinks today, wanna go play the first hockey game of the season?” he heard a very excited Matthew say.

He almost groaned, but he knew Matthew would kick his ass if he complained. Not that he wasn’t going to anyway, but at least this way he almost got a chance of surviving the game.

“Wut time ‘s it?” Alfred said, rubbing his eyes.

“Hockey time!” Said Matthew, not losing his excitement. When Alfred didn’t answer, he reluctantly answered what his brother wanted to hear. “It’s 6:47 in the morning.”

Now Alfred did groan. He almost hanged up without saying anything, but he knew better.

“Call me in four hours,” he said.

He heard Matthew snorting.

“C’mon, Al, you can do it. Just think about the delicious pancakes I’ll make for you if you say yes!”

Damn his brother and his heavenly pancakes.

“What time?”

“3 o’clock, I’ll go out with Gil later,” Matthew said.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

After agreeing about some other details and saying their goodbyes, they hanged up.

When he realized he wasn’t going to get any more sleep, Alfred turned around to wake up Arthur. (They were sleeping in the same bed because the night before Alfred had felt like sneaking up into Arthur’s bed).

The only problem was that when he turned around, Arthur wasn’t there.

_What the hell, what time does he get up?_

 

***

 

The water was starting to boil in the kettle when Arthur heard Alfred crashing with a chair behind him. He sighed and looked for the things to make coffee and put them besides the things he was using to make tea.

“Good morning, Alfred,” he said preparing the drinks. “Why are you up so early?”

After a few moments, Alfred answered with a sleepy voice. “Mattie called. He said the ice rinks were opening today.”

Arthur turned around, put his tea cup in the table and handed the coffee mug to Alfred.

Alfred smiled a bit in gratitude.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Do you want to go ice-skating with me today to celebrate the coming of winter?” asked Arthur, sitting down.

Alfred woke up a bit at that.

“You mean… as a date?”

“Well…” Arthur blushed a bit, “If you want it to be, then yes.”

Alfred grinned. _To hell with hockey, Arthur just asked me on a date! Woo!_

“Okay, yeah! I’d love to!”

Arthur smiled a bit. “It’s settled then. Oh, and was something wrong with Matthew? Or he just called this early because he couldn’t wait to tell you about the ice-rinks?”

“Nah, it was just because he couldn’t contain his excitement. You know how he is with ice.” Alfred answered. He didn’t want to tell Arthur about the hockey match in case he wanted to cancel the date. _I’ll text Mattie later and let him know._

 

***

 

When Alfred texted Matthew apologizing for not being able to play the match today, his brother just answered with a “Ok. Maybe next time.” Alfred was expecting a bit more of a complaint, but it went suspiciously well. He didn’t think too much of it, though, he was too busy being excited because of his date with Arthur.

They had never actually officially “dated” before, all they ever did was hang out and sometimes flirt with each other. This was a huge step in their relationship, even if it only was a bit of ice-skating. Alfred was thrilled.

After he had finished changing, he went to Arthur’s bedroom and entered without knocking.

“Yo, Artie, you ready?”

Arthur looked up from where he was standing, buttoning up his shirt, and scowled.

“Knock before you come in, you git! And yes, I am ready.”

Alfred chuckled.

“You look cute in that shirt.”

Arthur blushed and angrily walked past Alfred and went to the door.

“Shut up and let’s get going.”

 

***

 

Alfred should have paid attention to the signs.

 

He and Arthur were entering the rink. Arthur was a bit unstable in his skates, but he swore it was only because it had been a long time since he went ice-skating. Not because he wasn’t good at it, or didn’t know how.

But Alfred, being the hero that he was, smiled and grabbed Arthur by the arm to keep him stable. While Arthur’s mouth said, “I don’t need your support,” his face said “Thank you”, so Alfred didn’t say a thing about it.

He tried giving Arthur a few tips about ice-skating without actually sounding like he was teaching him how to do it. Arthur showed his gratitude without saying anything, of course, and they were having a really good time just sliding through the ice holding hands, when a body passed next to Arthur at full speed and almost bumped into him. The Brit, being unstable as he was, stumbled and fell, almost pulling Alfred to the ground with him.

“Arthur, are you okay?!” Alfred said, a bit panicked and helping Arthur to a standing position.

“Yes, yes, I’m alright, sorry.” Arthur stood up and smiled. “Just another fall.”

“But what happened?” Alfred insisted, checking for any injuries.

“Nothing, it’s alright!” Arhutr pushed away Alfred’s hands. “Just someone who didn’t pay attention to their speed.” Arthur said, trying to pull Alfred along with him to continue skating.

“Okay, but if you see them later then tell me and I’ll have a word with them about security,” Alfred said with a serious face.

“It’s not a big deal, love, calm down,” Arthur said with a soothing voice. Alfred looked at him surprised and smiled.

“I like it that you called me love.”

When Arthur realized what he had just said, he blushed madly and looked away.

“S-shut up.”

Alfred chuckled and slid near Arthur. He grabbed his hands and leaned down a bit.

“You are so cute when you blush.”

Just as Arthur was going to answer (though he didn’t know what he was going to say yet) the same person who had run into Arthur before came sliding from nowhere and shouted, “Excuse me!!”, giving the pair just enough time to pull away before passing between them again at full speed.

Alfred saw blond hair, glasses and red clothing and he immediately new what was happening. Matthew was having his revenge.

“Oh, for lord’s sake, you can’t be serious!” Alfred murmured before turning to Arthur. “Sorry, Artie, but I think we’ll have to continue with our date somewhere else.”

“Oh? Is it because of that person? But let’s not pay attention to them, I’m sure it was just an accident,” Arthur said, not wanting to go away just yet.

“I don’t think it was an accident, why don’t we just go? I’ll treat you to some hot chocolate, you need to have a break from your tea,” Alfred smiled playfully.

“I don’t need to have a break from tea, I’m British,” Arthur said, but went to take out his skates anyway.

 

***

 

In Alfred’s opinion, the date was destined to be a disaster.

They were sitting in a nice café, drinking hot chocolates and listening to some rock music that Arthur liked. They were having a really nice time, again, because they really got along fantasticaly. (Not for nothing they were roomates).

“Oh, I forgot to ask you. Did you know that person who kept bumping into us when we were ice-skating? Because you acted like you knew something I didn’t,” said Arthur, drinking a sip from his chocolate.

“Ah... Emm.. It’s nobody important, don’t worry about that,” Alfred said smiling awkardly, and winked. “You don’t need to think about anybody that isn’t me.”

Arthur scoffed, and when he was about to answer a ball of paper made with a napkin hit Alfred’s head. It seemed to stare at Alfred, mocking him and saying “ _You sure about that?”_

Alfred groaned and leaned back in his chair.

“Leave us alone, it was only a hockey game!”

 

In the back of the shop, Matthew snickered.

 

***

 

In the end, nothing had gone as planned. Apart from the incidents in the ice-rink and the café, there were problems in the walk through the park, the shopping for Christmas decorations and even the walk home.

When they entered their shared apartment, Alfred was feeling miserable.

“I’m so sorry, Artie, the date was a disaster,” he said, defeated. _You win, Mattie._

“Hm?” Arthur said, taking his coat off with his back to Alfred. “But I had a really good time, didn’t you too?”

“I mean…” Alfred answered hesitantly. “Yeah, I did, but…”

“There wasn’t any need for it to be perfect, Alfred, that’s not what matters,” said Arthur turning around and facing his roommate. He smiled. “I really enjoyed your company today.”

Alfred looked down at his feet and blushed a bit. “Yeah, I enjoyed yours too. But…” He started speaking in a lower voice. “I didn’t even get to kiss you,” he said that last part almost in a whisper. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Arthur to hear it.

Even that plan had gone to waste because of Matthew’s revenge.

“What did you say?” Arthur asked, blushed and flustered. _Oh, he heard it._

“I wanted it to be a typical first date, just for you, because I know you like that romantic stuff,” said Alfred with a sad face. “Like, I know we’ve been kinda dating for a while, but I wanted a romantic official date, with a walk to the sunset, some cheesy lines and a first kiss. Not in the doorstep, because, well, we live in the same place, but, uh… you get what I mean…” he blushed a dark shade of red and covered his face with a hand. “And now it’s all gone to waste because of my stupid brother.”

Arthur smiled sweetly and pulled Alfred’s hand down with his.

“If you wanted a traditional date just for me, then that’s terribly romantic in itself. But if you insist, we could make some popcorn, ask Elizaveta here next door if she has some romantic movie she could lend us, we could cuddle in the sofa, and then order something for dinner. That’s romantic and traditional enough for me, is it for you?”

Alfred nodded and smiled. “Thanks, Artie.”

“It’s nothing, love,” Alfred beamed at the nickname. “Aaand, as for the kiss…” Arthur said, pulling Alfred closer by the scarf. The American hadn’t taken anything off yet. “I’d prefer it to be in a warm place rather than a cold one,” Arthur murmured looking at Alfred’s lips.

With a last pull of Alfred’s scarf, Arthur closed the space between them and they kissed. It was a sweet and tender first kiss, lips moving slowly and hearts beating fast, and it made Alfred forget everything about his brother and his stupid revenge.

After all, maybe it was the first, but it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope that by the end of this week my English will get any better xd Anyways, thanks for reading~


End file.
